This invention relates to a device for stepwise feeding a hose for packaging products, in particular fruit and vegetable products. In packaging certain fruit and vegetable products, in particular citrus fruits, use is made of a sleeve of cotton or synthetic yarn mesh. The hose is superimposed on a tube of suitable diameter which is disposed obliquely and fed from above by a hopper or conveyor. The hose is kept held at the top of the tube by a ring acting as a brake, while an end portion thereof extends beyond the lower end of the tube and is closed by a clip so as to obstruct the lower discharge aperture of the tube. In practice a bag is obtained into which a certain quantity of products conveyed by the tube is inserted and which is then closed in a subsequent operation by a second clip. Suitable members feed the hose along the tube by a predetermined amount to give rise to the next pack. At the present time these means comprise a pair of jaws which, by means of control members, are firstly disposed against the tube so as to clamp the hose against it at diametrically opposite points, and are then moved along the tube by a predetermined amount to produce below the lower end of the tube a bag of sufficient size for containing the required quantity of products. It has been found that the stepwise feeding of the hose is not always perfect because the hose, for various reasons such as excessive jaw presssure, roughness of the outer tube surface etc., does not slide uniformly and bags are formed of even considerably different lengths. The result is that on closing the bag, if the bag is short then excessive tension is created on the products or the hose may even break, and if the bag is long then the products have excessive freedom of movement, independently of any consideration of the operational effectiveness of the known devices.